Jumanji (MortonMovieMaker's style)
"Jumanji" is MonkeyMovieMaker's movie spoof of "Jumanji". It appeared on Youtube on November 1, 2015. Cast *Alan Parrish - MonkeyMovieMaker (Reader Rabbit Game Series, Star Fox Game Series, Donkey Kong Game Series, Elliot Moose and Timothy goes to School) *Sarah Whittle - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Carl Bentley - Dmitri (Anastasia) *Judy Shepherd - Riley (Inside Out) *Peter Shepherd - Pajama Sam *Van Pelt - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Young Alan - Willy (Willy The Sparrow) *Young Sarah - Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Sam Parrish - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Carol Parrish - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Billy Jessup - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Nora Shepherd - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Peter Shepherd as a monkey - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Exterminator - Marlin (The Sword and The Stone) *Caleb - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Benjamin - Pinocchio *Lion - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Crocodile - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) *Horses - Khan (Mulan) and Maximus (Tangled) *Mrs. Thomas - Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) *Stampede - Rhino's (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Donkey Kong Country, Elliot Moose, 64 zoo lane and Jungle Cubs, Tom and Jerry Tale), Elephant's (Dumbo, Putt-Putt saves the Zoo, The Jungle Book, Donkey Kong Country 3, 64 zoo lane, Jungle cuds, Tarzan), Mammoth's (Ice Age), Wildebeests (The Lion King), Zebra's (64 zoo lane, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, the Wild), Gazelle's (the wild), Antelope (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, 64 zoo lane), Deer's (Bambi), Caribou's (Brother Bear), Buffalo's (Elliot Moose), Giraffe's (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Putt-Putt saves the Zoo, and 64 zoo lane) and Llama's (the emperor's new Groove and 64 zoo lane) *Bats - Bats (The Rescuer, Stellaluna, Super Mario Games, Donkey Kong Games, Banjo-Kazooie Games) Gargoyles (Anastasia)﻿ *Mosquitos - Bees (Winnie the Pooh, Donkey Kong Games, Banjo-Kazooie Games), Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life), Dragonflies (Donkey Kong Games, Banjo-Kazooie Games), Beetles (Donkey Kong Games, Banjo-Kazooie Games) and Flies (Donkey Kong Games, Banjo-Kazooie Games) *Monkeys - Monkeys (Tom and Jerry Movies and TV Shows, Putt-Putt Games, Super Mario Games, Donkey Kong Game, The Jungle Book, Reader Rabbit's Math Ages 6-9, Banjo-kazooie, lady and the tramp, and 64 zoo lane), Chimpanzees (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa), Baboons (Tarzan) Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears a Who) *Pelican - Arthur and Cecil (Jungle Cubs) *Spiders - Scorpions (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Banjo-Kazooie Games and An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Spiders (Donkey Kong Games, Banjo-Kazooie Games and The Secret of NIMH) Beetles (Donkey Kong Games and Banjo-Kazooie Games) Termite (Banjo-Kazooie Games, Antz) *Shoe Factory Bum - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Bum's Dog - Jenna (Balto) *Gun Salesman - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Louise - Meg (Hercules) *Miss Magruder - Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Frank - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Bill - Lucky Piquel (Bonkers) *Construction Worker - Captain Kiddie (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Judy and Peter's Parents - Riley's Mom and Dad (Inside Out) *Two French Girls - Rapunzel (Tangled) and Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) Category:MortonMovieMaker Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs